Truth Or Dare
by Quistis de Valentine
Summary: Got a couple of minutes to waste? This fic has no deeper meaning what so ever and is basically just me feeling like writing something. And that isn't necessarily a good thing. Final Fantasy 8 fic.


Truth or Dare 

Selphie looked through the videos Seifer had brought back from the video store. Her usual cheery self was gone for a minute and replaced with a critical expression. 

"Boring. Seen it. Don't wanna see it. Gross! Not if I got a million gil." She looked up from the video covers for a second. "Seifer, don't you have any taste what so ever?"

"Hey, what's wrong with these videos?"

"'Murder on the highway', 'How to stay warm on a cold night - See it with or without your girlfriend', 'Let's kill witches'. Gee Seifer, wonder what other surprises you have for us?" 

"Uh… for your information 'Murder on the highway' is a classic."

"Sure, in category for worst movie ever!" 

"So I take it you don't wanna watch my movies? What are we going to do then? Talk?"

A sudden noise of laughter made them both turn around. They had forgotten all about Squall, Quistis, Zell, Irvine and Rinoa who sat on the couth watching them. This was supposed to be a friendly movie night, but by the look of it, it just wasn't meant to happen.

"What?" Seifer said. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing… nothing, just… Zell said the funniest thing," Quistis laughed. 

Zell stopped laughing. "What? I didn't say anything!" 

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes Zell."

"But I…"

"Geez Zell. Just play along, god damn it! She said we were laughing of you because she didn't want to tell Seifer she was laughing of him because she's in love with him. Get with the program, will ya!" 

Everyone stopped laughing at stared at Quistis.

"Thank you very much, Rinoa," Quistis started. "Now remind me not to tell Squall about that one time you 'accidentally' walked in on Irvine in the shower." 

Everyone looked at Rinoa who now was blushing.

"But… I… well, I needed soap and…" 

"You walked in on Irvine?" Squall asked. 

"Yeah… but… I…" Rinoa started. 

The an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Finally Seifer said: "So, who wanna watch 'The Little Mermaid'?" 

"You have 'The Little Mermaid'?" Zell asked. 

"Oh, that is so sweet! Isn't that so sweet everyone?" Quistis squealed.

"Whatever, Quiz. Anyway, I have the uncut version of it. You know where all the mermaids are…"

"Stop! We don't wanna hear it!" Selphie screamed. 

"Well, actually, I wanna…" Irvine started.

"No you don't." Selphie finished for him. 

"I know what this party need," Rinoa said. "We need party games. I know this great game where we put all the names of the persons that are here in a hat and then we each pick a note and then we have to kiss that person. Cool, huh?" 

Everyone looked at Rinoa as if she was the dumbest thing alive. 

"What if I get a guy then," Irvine finally said. 

"So? Be open minded!" 

"Honey," Squall started. "I really hate to say this, but is there something you would like to tell me? Something that has to do with you wanting to kiss other people?" 

"No, sweetie. It was just an idea. I mean, we can do something else."

"How about Truth or Dare?" Selphie suggested.

"Well, I'm not really into stuff that requires total honesty," Seifer said. 

"Who cares about what you say? It's what you do that's important!" Quistis said with a smile. 

Everyone went quiet again.

"Okaaay, Now I'm officially scared," Zell declared.

"So truth and dare it is then?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah, I have a few questions I need to get answered. I'll go first," Squall said and surprised everyone, but didn't give them time to say anything. "Rinoa, do you love me?"

Rinoa was stunned for a few seconds before finally answering: "Well… I… I… love is such a strong word and… I'll… choose dare." 

"Okay, Rinoa I dare you to say I love you if you really mean it." 

Rinoa looked up at the roof and said: "I love you. There, now it's my turn. Irvine, truth or dare?" 

"Umm… truth."

"Alright, who do think is the most attractive girl on the Garden?"

"Eh… alright, it's like this… you see… oh, what the hell, Edea."

"Edea?" Everyone said this so just picture it six times.

"Yeah, you see. She's hot for a well… forty-something and old women turns me on. My turn. Quistis?"

"Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?" 

"Dare" Quistis said with a quick look at Seifer.

"Cool. I dare you to kiss the guy you most feel like kissing right now." 

"Okay" Quistis said and got up. Everyone was so sure she would go right over to Seifer, so when she walked over to Squall, nobody seemed to notice. She sat down on his lap and when finally everyone saw which guy she'd picked, they gasped. Quistis gave Squall a kiss so filled with passion, that when she broke it off he was the one gasping for air. "Seifer?"

"Eh… uh… yeah?" he finally managed to say.

"Aren't you sorry you stood me up on the graduation ball now?"

"Yeah."

"Seifer?"

"Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Have you no mercy?" 

"Absolutely none what so ever. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess."

"Fabulous. Find Fujin and tell her you love her."

"Hell no!"

"Truth then?"

"Whatever."

"Seifer, have you ever been in love?" 

"None of your business."

"Today everything is my business. After all, we are playing truth or dare. Yes or no?" 

"Yes. Happy now?"

"Partly. I kinda wanna know in who?" 

"Fine! Rinoa ok. I loved her, but she… she…"

Seifer broke down and Quistis shot Rinoa a look. She got up.

"In love? But I didn't… I didn't…"

"What? Love me?" Seifer sneered.

"No, I didn't know," she said softly. 

"Well boohoo, too bad. Can we move on?" Selphie said annoyed. 

"No, I wanna hear this," Quistis said. 'This might be my change to get Squall' she thought. 

"You mean, you loved Seifer?" Squall asked.

"Well… of course, why do you think I refer to him as my first love."

"What else did you do first with Seifer?"

"You know… it was summer. Hot and… it happened." Rinoa said. 

"Seven times," Seifer added. 

"That's it! I'm through with you an your lies. I'm leaving you!" Squall said in rage.

"Fine! I'm finally reunited with my first love so bye!" 

"I'm going to be with someone who appreciate me!"

"Fine! I'll have you know it was hard enough to pretend!"

Squall turned around and looked at Quistis who thought 'Yes, yes, yes!'

"Selphie…" he finally said. "Do you wanna go out with me?" 

Selphie looked at him, then shaking her head. "I'm kinda seeing Irvine, you know."

"Yeah, I forgot. Then I guess that leaves… Quistis! Oh no… Quistis…"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Didn't I just give you the best kiss of your life?" 

"That's just it. You are perfect. Too perfect. There's gotta be one fault about you and I bet it's huge since the rest of you is so… perfect and I don't wanna…"

"Squall? Just what the hell are you talking about?" Irvine interrupted. "She's gorgeous man!" 

"But I don't wanna fall in love with her and then figure out her fault."

"Squall, I have lots of fault. See I… I… forgot to brush my teeth one night. Big fault. And then I… well, there was this one time, when I hadn't washed my hair for like a week. It was a nightmare. I looked horrible. See? Lots of mistakes. Tons of faults."

"Really?" 

"Really. And my biggest fault is… I'm in love with you." 

And everyone went: 'awwwwwww'. Squall took her in his arms and kissed her, tried to make it as filled with passion as hers, but didn't quite succeed and she almost choked. Squall saved her and swore his undying love for her. Seifer didn't want to be any less and proposed to Rinoa there and then. They are getting married next week and the rest of us… we're just going to have to say like Zell did: "But what about me? How come I'm always the single one at the end of a fic?" 

The End


End file.
